The Wedding Of Cerlulean City
by dragonfire032
Summary: Ash had returned from his travels and is now a pokemon master. His good friend and partner pikachu has finally evolved in to raichu. Now Ash and Raichu must face their ultamit challenge yet. To ask the girl for her hand in...MARRIAGE! Who is this Mysteries girl...Well your going to have to read to find out. I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters expet me. R&R! Finally Done!
1. Chapter 1 The Big Question

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter 1-The Big Question**

It was a clear, sunny day in Pallet Town. A black raven-haired 18-year-old boy was walking in the forest. His trusted friend/partner Raichu was walking beside him.

"Rai, Rai, Raichu." it said. "I know Raichu, but what will she say when I ask her." said the boy.

Then suddenly a bush rustled in the bushes nearby. The boy turned towards the bush and asked to Raichu. "What's that?"

Then a Luxray came out of the bushes and looked at the boy. "Oh Luxray, its you. I thought you were another pokemon." said the boy "What are you here for?"

"Lux, Lux, Luxray." it said. "Oh you came to give us a ride to Cerulean City." asked the boy.

Luxray nodded. "Thanks, Luxray." said the boy as he got on to Luxrays back. Soon they were at Cerulean City Gym; the gym had a big white seal on the front.

"Well here we go buddy." said the boy. He entered with his Raichu right behind him. "Hello is anybody here." he called out.

"Like, I know that voice anywhere." someone said behind him. "Hey girls." said the boy.

It was Lily, Daisy, and Violet. "Like, what are you doing here." said Daisy. "Well I'm looking for …" the boy started to say but Lily held up her hand and he stopped talking. "If you're looking for her, she's in her room last door after the aquarium." she said.

"Thanxs girls." the boy said. "Hey, wait a minute." said Daisy. "Hmm." said the boy. Daisy walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Ask her nicely okay." said Daisy. "Okay thanks." said the boy blushing like crazy.

The boy walked past the aquarium to four doors. He walked past the first three and stopped at the fourth door and knocked. "Come in the door is unlocked." someone said from inside. The boy opened the door and looked around. He saw 18-year-old a red-hair girl sitting on the computer. He walked up beside her and asked "What'cha doing?"

"Right now I'm looking for someone on the…ASH!" she screamed. "Hey, Misty how are you doing." said Ash. "That's what I was about to ask you." said Misty as she gave Ash a big hug. "Well, I wanted to know something." said Ash. "What is it Ash?" asked Misty. "Well we've known each other for a long for along time now and I was wondering…" Ash started to say. "Yes?" asked Misty. Then Ash got on one knee and pulled out a little black box and opened it showing an engagement ring and asked "Misty Waterflower, will you marry me." Misty gasped and her eyes lit up like a perfect starry night sky.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Dun Dun Dun…Cliff hanger**


	2. Chapter 2 The Answer and More

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter ****2-The Answer and More.**

"So Misty, what is your answer." Ash said. "Oh, Ash I don't know what to say this is so sudden and I…" Misty started to say.

"You should like totally say yes." someone said outside Misty's door. "I knew you were there, Daisy, Lily, Violet get in here." said Misty.

Lily, Daisy, and Violet slowly made their way into Misty's room. "Okay, why were you guys spying on us?" asked Ash.

"Because we knew you were going to propose to Misty." Violet said. "How, I didn't tell you or anything?" asked Ash.

"Like when you walked by I like saw the little black box and I knew right away that you were going to propose to Misty." said Daisy. "Oh, that how you knew well why didn't you tell me that you knew." Ash said.

"I did you silly remember." said Daisy. "Oh, yeah." Ash said while rubbing his cheek and blushing. "So, little sis what's your answer to Ash's question." Lily said. "…" said Misty. "Misty…huh hey did you guys see her leave." Violet said. "No we didn't see her leave." Ash, Daisy, and Lily said.

-To Misty-

Misty was walking around in Cerulean and she was being followed. The person who was following her was a little orange mouse pokémon. "Raichu, you can come out I know you were following me." Misty said.

"Rai, Rai, Raichu." It said. "I know it's really great but…" Misty started to say. "Raichu, Raichu, Raichu!" Raichu yelled.

Misty knew she was beaten and smiled. "You know what Raichu your right this is what I want, thanks Raichu." Misty said. Misty ran back to the Cerulean City Gym with Raichu right at her heels.

"ASH!" Misty yelled as she entered the gym. "Misty where have…" Ash started to say. He was stopped when Misty kissed him on the lips and gave him a hug. "What was that for?" Ash asked. "That's for asking me to marry you and my answer is yes, yes I will marry you Ash Ketchum." Misty said.

**_End of Chapter 2_**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1 The News and a Surprise

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter ****3 Part I-The News and a Surprise **

"Misty where have…" Ash started to say. He was stopped when Misty kissed him on the lips and gave him a hug. "What was that for?" Ash asked. "That's for asking me to marry you and my answer is yes, yes I will marry you Ash Ketchum." Misty said.

"Well, let's go home and tell the family." said Ash. "Yea let's go home." said Misty. So Ash and Misty stepped out of the gym and Luxray was lying down and waiting for its master and mistress to return.

"Hey, Luxray where are you." Ash called. As soon as Luxray heard its name it jumped up and raced to where Ash and Misty were. "Hey, Luxray how have you been." Misty said. "Lux, Lux, Luxray!" it said.

"That's good, hey do you mind if you give me and Ash ride back toPallet Town." Misty said. "Luxray!" it said as it nodded its head letting Ash and Misty on its back. Soon they were rushing past the forest when Luxray suddenly stopped. "What is it Luxray?" Ash asked. "Umm…Ash I think I know look."

Misty said as she pointed where black smoke was rising in the sky. "Oh man we need to hurry. Let's go Luxray." Ash said. "Luxray." it cried.

They rushed to the spot where the smoke was rising and they spotted a man trying to put out the fire. "Go, Blastoise." said Ash. "Blastoise." the big turtle cried. "Blastoise use Rain Dance." Ash said.

The turtle shot two blobs of water up into the sky and the sky turned black and started to rain. Soon the fire was out and the man was passed out from the heat. "Come on, we got to get him to the house." said Ash "Luxray, hurry."

~5 minutes later~

"Mom we need help." Ash cried as he and Misty carried the wounded man to the couch. "What happened?" Delia asked. "Well me and Misty were on our way home to tell you something then Misty saw black smoke so we had to help and we saw this man try but he passed out from the heat." Ash said.

"Thank goodness no one was hurt though." said Delia. "Yeah I was worried this man was hurt." said Misty.

All of a sudden the men woke up and try to sit up. "Where am I?" he asked. "You passed out when you were trying to put out the forest fire." said Misty "Oh, I'm Misty. This is Ash he's the one who saved you and this is Delia."

The man suddenly looked as he saw a ghost. "Del-Delia Ketchum." he said. "How do you know my name?" Delia asked. "Delia it's me, Aaron." Aaron said. Delia gasped and almost fainted. "Aaron is it really you. Wh-Where have you been all these years?" Delia cried. "Mom do you know this man." said Ash. "I'll tell him, Ash I'm your father." said Aaron.

**End of Chapter 3 Part I**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2 A Father's Story

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter ****3 Part II-A Father's Story**

"I'll tell him, Ash I'm your father." said Aaron. "WH-what?" said Ash "You're my father." "Yes I am." Aaron said. "Where have you been all these years we want to know." said Ash. "Ah…yes well here the story."

**-Flashback-**

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, ALL MEMBERS TO SECTROIR 5-B" The alarms flashed red lights.

"Hey you kid stop right there." a Team Rocket Grunt said. "I don't think so, Pikachu use thunder shock." said a raven black hair boy said. "PIIIIKKKKAAACHUUUUUU!" the yellow mouse pokémon.

"Who are you, kid?" asked the grunt. "Names Ash Ketchum." said Ash "Come on Pikachu, we got to get Misty and Brock and get out of here." "Pika." it said to its master/friend. Ash and Pikachu ran down the hallway and ran into a person who fell back.

"Owww, hey watch where your going." the man said. "Sorry I'm looking for my friends." Ash said. "Hmmm, oh, is one a red-hair girl and the other a dark-brown boy." the man said. "Yeah." Ash said. "Oh, second door down the hall on the left." the man said smiling. "Thanxs, mister." said Ash.

**-End of Flashback-**

"I didn't know at the time the kid that ran into me was my son." said Aaron.

"I didn't know that you were my father when I ran into you when I was at Team Rocket's base." said Ash. "Well everyone is now here, so Ash what was this big news you had to tell us." said Delia.

"Oh yea, mom, dad, me and Misty have decided to get married in three months." said Ash. "Oh, my little Ashy has finally turned to a man." said Delia tearing up.

"Is there anything you need help with?" asked Aaron. "Yea actually, Ash and I need to find a house that's close to here and cerulean." said Misty. "And we need to plan the wedding and who to invite and where it will be." said Ash. "Sure, we can help you with that." said Delia and Aaron. "Thank you mom, dad." said Ash.

**End of Chapter 3 **


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1 A Mothers Day Surpise

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter 4 ****Part 1-A Mother's Day Surprise **

The next morning Ash and Misty were in the kitchen while Delia and Aaron were still sleeping. It was a very special day because to day was Mothers Day and Ash told Misty last night that they should make breakfast for them.

So Misty make the eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes and Ash made the fruit, pancakes, and coffee (cream, milk, and sugar for Delia and just black for Aaron.) When they finished they quickly kissed and took the breakfast to Delia's bedroom.

"Okay on 3." said Ash. "1…2…3!" Ash and Misty said "Happy Mothers Day, mom." "Oh my what a surprise, did you make this all for us." said Delia. "Of course mom, and we made one for you dad." said Ash.

"Oh well, thank you Ash, Misty." said Aaron. "Okay when you're done I'll come and get the dishes." said Ash "Then, be ready by 12:00 because I want to take you guys somewhere." "Okay, Ash." said Delia and Aaron.

So as Delia and Aaron ate breakfast Ash and Misty rush down the stairs. Misty went to the kitchen and started to get a lunch ready while Ash called Tracy at the Charicific Valley to get his Charizard and a balloon for three because he'll be flying on it's back.

-5 Hours Later-

Finally Charizard landed on an island in the Orange Islands. "Ash isn't this where we met…" Misty started to say. "Yep, guys welcome to Shamouti Island." Ash said. "Well look what the Meowth dragged in." someone said behind Ash, Misty, Delia, and Aaron.

"Hey, Melody." said Ash. Melody came rushing over and stopped in front of Ash. "What brings you back here…Oh I get it you couldn't stand to stay away from me, huh?" Melody said "Well here's your traditional welcome kiss, oh chosen one."

Melody started to lean in to give Ash a kiss on the lips but Misty shoved Bianca away. "Why did you do that it's not like you're getting married or something." said Melody. "Actually, Bianca we are getting married." said Ash.

"Oh my gosh, I thought I was kidding when I said that you two would get married." said Melody "So anyway, when is the big day?" "It's in three months." said Ash. "Can I come?" asked Melody.

"Well, we actually came to ask if your sister would be Misty's Maid of Honor." said Ash. "Yea, I think she can be the maid of honor." said Melody. "Hey, can I provide the music please?" "Sure I got no problem with that." said Ash. "Yea." said Misty.

"Yes, I can play that song that I love so much." said Melody. (Note: Yes its the Lugia's song from Pokemon 2000) "Okay see you later than." said Melody. "Bye." everyone said.

-5 Minutes Later-

The sun was going over the horizon. "Hey dad can you come here a second." called Ash. Aaron ran over and asked "What is it, Ash?" "I think you should give this to mom." said Ash giving Aaron a small black box. Aaron suddenly knew what Ash was talking about and smiled. "Okay, Ash I will." Aaron said.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_End of Chapter 4 part I_**


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2 A Surprise For Ash

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter 4 ****Part 2-A Surprise For Ash**

Aaron ran over to Delia while Ash and Misty went to got sit on the cliff and watch the sunset. Misty leaned on Ash's shoulder and they heard Delia scream "YES I WILL AARON."

"Well looks like we have two weddings to do now." Ash said. "Yea, it's going to be crazy now won't it." Misty said.

Then they both laughed then Ash placed his hand in his jacket and pulled out a rose and placed it on Misty's lips. Misty smelled the rose and blushed.

"Oh, Ash your such a romantic guy." she said leaning in to kiss Ash on the lips. Their lips met and they kissed while the sun set over the horizon.

~5 minutes later~

Ash and Delia split the work for dinner. They decided to do a seafood theme dinner.

Ash worked on the lobster, shrimp, and clam chowder. Delia worked on the seafood salad, the sweet tea, and for dessert she made Ash's favorite a Dark Chocolate Cake with whip cream with strawberries on top of the whip cream. Ash was about to set the table when he heard a knock, knock, knock at the door.

Ash went to the door and opened it and was tackled by two people. The two people was May and Dawn. "May, Dawn what are you doing here…and what are you wearing." Ash said. May and Dawn was wearing black dresses with kitty ears and tails.

"Oh, we were at a party and we got a text from Daisy that you and Misty were getting married." said May. "So is it true?" asked Dawn. "Yea, me and Misty are getting married in three months." said Ash. "Good, now we can do this." said May. "Do what?" Ash asked. "This." May and Dawn said as leaned in and kissed Ash on both of his cheeks. "What the!" Misty screamed.

**_End of Chapter 4_**


	7. Chapter 5 The Love Triangle Battle Begin

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter ****5-The Love Triangle Battle Begins**

"Good, now we can do this." said May. "Do what?" Ash asked. "This."

May and Dawn said as leaned in and kissed Ash on both of his cheeks. "What the!" Misty screamed. "Misty it's not what it looks like." Ash said.

"Oh really, so I didn't just see you on the floor with May and Dawn and they gave you kisses on the cheeks which by the way I didn't see you try to stop them." Misty screamed. "You got it perfectly, Misty." Dawn said. "Besides, you think you can take Ash away from us, Misty." May said.

"Well I and Ash are getting married in three months." Misty said. "Oh, you just crossed the line Misty." May said. "Yea, we want Ash to marry us instead." Dawn said. "Great I'm in the middle of a love triangle." Ash thought. "Fine so how are we going to settle this little love battle?" Misty said.

Suddenly a white flash of light flashed in front of the fighting trio and then faded. There standing where the light had been was a dark brown haired 17 year old boy.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. "I'm the writer in the story you're in right now." The boy said. "He meant what's your name." Misty said.

"Oh sorry, names Michael." I said. "Well I don't buy it." May said "If you're the writer then prove it." "Okay, so where do you want to go." I said. "Hmmm…Oh I know how about the Cerulean Gym." Ash said. "Okay, to the Cerulean Gym." I said as I snapped my fingers and we transported to a dark room.

"Where are we?" asked Misty. I clapped my hands and the lights come on and there was a pool and a Gym Battle Zone. "Oh my gosh, we're in the Cerulean Gym." Misty said. "Okay I believe that you're the writer." May said. "Anyway, you said you think you know a way to settle this little love battle." Dawn said.

"Yea each one of you has a pokémon battle with me and who ever can beat me will marry Ash…Oh and Ash you can battle to but you can't cheer for Misty to win or she loses and if none of you win we'll battle again until one of you guys beats me. Is that cool with everyone?" I said.

"That's fine with us." everyone said. "Oh and I got a referee for this come on out." I said. Behind me was a curtain and Lance the pokémon champion stepped out. "Hi, everyone." Lance said. "Hey, Lance." Ash said. "Okay the first battle is between Ash and me." I said. "Awesome, I'm ready whenever you are Michael." Ash said.

**To Be Continued…**

****End of Chapter 5****


	8. Chapter 6 Part 1 Ash's Battle

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter ****6 Part I-Ash's Battle**

"Anyway, you said you think you know a way to settle this little love battle." Dawn said. "Yea each one of you has a pokémon battle with me and who ever can beat me will marry Ash…Oh and Ash you can battle to but you can't cheer for Misty to win or she loses and if none of you win we'll battle again until one of you guys beats me. Is that cool with everyone?" I said.

"That's fine with us." everyone said. "Oh and I got a referee for this come on out." I said. Behind me was a curtain and Lance the pokémon champion stepped out. "Hi, everyone." Lance said. "Hey, Lance." Ash said.

"Okay the first battle is between Ash and me." I said. "Awesome, I'm ready whenever you are Michael." Ash said. "Oh and Ash don't expect me to go easy on you." I said. "That's fine with me, give me all you got." said Ash

"The battle between Ash the challenger and Michael the gym leader will now begin, trainers choose your pokémon." said Lance. "Let's go, Raichu." said Ash. "Let's go, Mew!" I said. "Let the battle begin!" said Lance.

"Challenger has the first move." I said. "Alright, Raichu Thunderbolt." said Ash. "Mew teleport to dodge then use Shadow Ball." I said. Mew turned white then in a flash disappeared and appeared behind Raichu and shot a black ball and hit Raichu's back.

"Raichu, you okay buddy." said Ash. "Rai…chu" Raichu said weakly trying to get up but its leg gave and fell to the floor. "Raichu is unable to battle, Michael wins." said Lance. "Wow, that was fast I didn't even see what happened did you guys." said Misty.

"No." said Dawn. "Nope." said May. "Heh, heh, heh, sorry Ash I should have gone a little easy on you." I said while I rubbed my nose. "Nah, if you did it would have not been so cool." said Ash "Come on, Raichu let's go sit down." "Raichu." it said. "Okay, Dawn your up." I said. "Okay, don't hold back onme." said Dawn. "Don't worry I'm going to give it my all."

**End of Chapter 6 Part I**


	9. Chapter 6 Part 2 Dawn's Battle

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter ****6 Part II- The Battle for Love (Dawns Battle)**

"Raichu is unable to battle, Michael wins." said Lance. "Wow, that was fast I didn't even see what happened did you guys." said Misty.

"No." said Dawn. "Nope." said May. "Heh, heh, heh, sorry Ash I should have gone a little easy on you." I said while I rubbed my nose. "Nah, if you did it would have not been so cool." said Ash "Come on, Raichu let's go sit down." "Raichu." it said. "Okay, Dawn your up." I said. "Okay, don't hold back onme." said Dawn. "Don't worry I'm going to give it my all." I said.

"The battle between Dawn the challenger and Michael the gym leader will now begin, trainers choose your pokémon." said Lance. "Let's go, Mewtwo." I said. "Let's go." said Mewtwo. "Go, Glaceon." said Dawn. "Let the battle begin." said Lance.

"Glaceon, use Ice Shard then jump and run on them." said Dawn. Glaceon opened its mouth and shards of ice flew out of its mouth. "Mewtwo wait for the last second then use Double Team and surround Glaceon and fire a Hyper Beam." I told Mewtwo telepathically. "Got it." said Mewtwo.

Then the Ice Shards hit Mewtwo and Glaceon was in front of Mewtwo. "Glaceon Shadow Ball." said Dawn. Glaceon opened its mouth and a black-shadow like ball formed. "Now Mewtwo, use Double Team and then Hyper Beam." I yelled. Mewtwo made three copies of himself and fired its Hyper Beam around Glaceon.

"Glaceon, Protect." yelled Dawn. A green bubble formed around Glaceon and the beams bounced off. "Mewtwo, use Psychic on the beams." I said. "Michael that's a last resort unless your thinking about…" Mewtwo started to say. I nodded. "Alright, let's do this." said Mewtwo.

The beams turned blue and shot underground. "You think I'm an idiot." said Dawn "Glaceon, protect again." A green bubble formed around Glaceon again. "That's not going to work this time Dawn." I said.

"What!" said Dawn. The ground cracked under Glaceon and the Hyper Beam shot from out of the ground. "Glaceon are you okay." said Dawn. "Glace…on." it said and fell to the ground. "Glaceon is unable to battle, Michael wins." said Lance. "Whoa, I thought you had me for a second there Dawn." I said "Okay, May its your turn."

**End of Chapter 6 Part II**


	10. Chapter 6 Part 3 May's Battle

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter ****6 Part III- The Battle for Love (Mays Battle)**

The ground cracked under Glaceon and the Hyper Beam shot from out of the ground. "Glaceon are you okay." said Dawn. "Glace…on." it said and fell to the ground. "Glaceon is unable to battle, Michael wins." said Lance. "Whoa, I thought you had me for a second there Dawn." I said "Okay, May it's your turn." "Okay, Michael I'm coming." said May.

"The battle between Michael the gym leader and May the challenger will now begin, trainers choose your pokémon." said Lance. "Leafeon take the stage." said May. "Go Lugia." I said. "Battlebegin." said Lance.

"Leafeon use Dig then Energy Ball." said May. The cat-like pokémon dug and then popped up behind the giant bird-like pokémon and fired a green light ball from the tip of the leaf on its head. "Lugia use Double Team to dodge it." I said. Lugia made five copies and surrounded Leafeon.

"Lugia use Aurora Beam." I said. Four of the copies disappeared and the real one appeared behind Leafeon. Then it opened its mouth and fired a rainbow colored beam and hit Leafeon on its back. "Leafeon, can you keep battling." said May. Leafe…on." the cat-like pokémon cried and fell to the floor.

"Leafeon is unable to battle, Michael wins." said Lance. "Aww…man I thought I had it." said May "Oh well, nice battle Michael." "Thanks, you too." I said

"Misty, I guess it comes all down to you." "Okay, Michael." Misty said as she smiled and winked at me "Oh and don't go easy because I won't be."

"The battle between Michael the gym leader and Misty the challenger will now begin, trainers choose your pokémon." said Lance. "Let's go, Regice." said Misty. "Well, this is going to be interesting." I said "Let's go Registeel. Misty you have the first move." "With pleasure." said Misty. "Battlebegin." said Lance.

**End of Chapter 6 Part III**


	11. Chapter 6 Part 4 Misty's Battle

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter ****6 Part 4 The Battle for Love (Misty's Battle)**

"Leafeon is unable to battle, Michael wins." said Lance. "Aww…man I thought I had it." said May "Oh well, nice battle Michael." "Thanks, you too." I said

"Misty, I guess it comes all down to you." "Okay, Michael." Misty said as she smiled and winked at me "Oh and don't go easy because I won't be."

"The battle between Michael the gym leader and Misty the challenger will now begin, trainers choose your pokémon." said Lance. "Let's go, Regice." said Misty. "Well, this is going to be interesting." I said "Let's go Registeel. Misty you have the first move." "With pleasure." said Misty. "Battlebegin." said Lance.

"Regice fire your ice beam at the ground." said Misty. Regice shot an ice-blue beam at the ground and it started to turn to ice. "Registeel can you move." I said. "Regi, Registeel." it said. I looked at Registeel's feet and they were frozen from the ground.

"Regice get in front of Registeel and use Blizzard." said Misty. Regice glided over to Registeel and started to glow. Then it fired a cold wind and Registeel began to freeze and then turned frozen-solid. "Registeel is…" Lance started to say but then Registeel's body began to glow magma-red and the ice around it began to melt.

"What the!" said Misty. "Heh, Registeel's special power Magma Heat." I said "Registeel start charging your Hyper Beam." "Regice you do the same." said Misty.

Both pokémon started to charge their Hyper Beams. "Use Hyper Beam." Misty and I said at the same time. Both pokémon fired their Hyper Beams and the beams collided in the middle of the field and made smoke around the battlefield.

The smoke cleared and everyone gasped. Regice was still standing and Registeel was lying on the ground. "Registeel is unable to battle, Misty wins." said Lance. "Yeah, I won, I won." Misty said jumping up and down. "Hey Misty, good job." I said giving her a thumbs up "Heh, I guess I don't need to be here anymore." I said. I was about to snap my fingers but May ran up to me and stopped me. "Wait, please don't go." she said.

**End of Chapter 6**


	12. Chapter 7 Part 1 A Surprise For Everyone

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter ****7 Part 1 A Surprise For Everyone**

I was about to snap my fingers but May ran up to me and stopped me. "Wait, please don't go." she said. "What for Misty beat me fair and square and I don't think I need to be here anymore." I said. "But you are need here because…" May started to say but she mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear the last part." I said "I'm need here because what." "Because…" May started to say but she mumbled the last part again. "Because what?" I asked. "BECAUSE, I LOVE YOU!" May screamed. Everyone gasped and I was stunned.

"You what." I said. "I love you, Michael." May said "Ever since I first met you I've had this feeling that you were the one for me." "Wow, I didn't know." I said

"Is that why you let me win the battle." "Oh, I guess you figured it out huh." said May. "Yea usually your more of a challenge." I said

"Anyway, I don't know what to say May." "I do." said Ash "Hey Michael come here for a second." "Okay, so you know what I should say." I said. "Duh, ask her to marry you." said Ash. "Whoa, wait a minute Ash what do you think she'll say." I said.

"Well ask her and find out." said Ash. "Okay, I will." I said. Ash and I walked back over to the group. "Hey, May can you come with me for a second please." I said. "Okay, Michael." said May. As May and I walked away Ash told the group that I was going to ask May to marry me.

"May, I love you too and I have something to ask you." I said. "What is it, Michael." May said. "May Emerald, will you marry me?" I asked. "OH MY GOSH, I WILL, I WILL MARRY YOU MICHAEL." May screamed. "Well looks like we have three weddings now huh." said Misty and everyone laughed.

"Ahem, excuse me but may I say something." said Lance. "Yea what is it Lace." I said. "Michael I was amazed by your battling skills and I would like to know if you would honor me and battle me for the title of Champion Of the Elite 4." said Lance and everyone gasped. "Sir, I would be honored to battle you." I said.

**To Be Continued**

**End of Chapter 7 Part I**


	13. Chapter 7 Part 2 The Battle for Champion

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter 7 Part II-The Battle for Champion and a Surprise for Lance**

"Ahem, excuse me but may I say something." said Lance. "Yea what is it Lace." I said. "Michael I was amazed by your battling skills and I would like to know if you would honor me and battle me for the title of Champion Of the Elite 4." said Lance and everyone gasped. "Sir, I would be honored to battle you." I said. "I'll be the referee for this battle." said Ash.

-5 minutes later-

"The battle between Lance the Champion and Michael the Gym Leader will now begin, This will be a six-pokémon battle, Trainers choose your first pokémon." said Ash. "Let's go, Dragonite." said Lance. "Ah, I had a feeling that you would use Dragonite." I said "Let's go, Dragonite."

"What, Michael has a Dragonite as well." said Misty. "That's not possible." said Lance "The only person who should have a Dragonite is my son and the last time I saw him was when he turned 10 and left on his journey." "Well, maybe this will refresh your memory the last thing you said to your son was "Be safe and make lots of friends, but always remember that the Dratini I gave you will be a Dragonite if you train it really hard." does that ring a bell, father." I said.

"Wait, did Michael just call Lance his father." said Dawn. "Yea, I heard that Lance had a son but on his tenth birthday he was given a Dratini and was never heard from again." said May. "So true May but there is more the story than people think." I said. "The Champions son just turned 10 and the first pokémon he got was a Dratini that his father gave to him and the boy thought he could take on any trainer in the world. Until he meet a trainer named Ash Ketchum." I started to say as if it was yesterday.

"Wait, you were the trainer that I had a battle with." said Ash. "Yes, I was and you defeated me and I had to rush Dratini to the Pokémon Center." I said. "The boy kept traveling until he came across a castle in the Hoenn Region. They were having a Battle Royal for the title "Guardian of the Year" I won battle after battle until I came face to face with the same trainer who had defeated me all those years ago. I had a fully evolved Dragonite and you use your Pikachu. I had lost to the same trainer again." I said.

"You were the one with the Dragonite?" Ash asked. "Yes and I would have won but you had gotten stronger." I said. "Then, when I had turn 15 I had returned to Johto Region to study with Professor Spencer Hale on the Unknown when all of a sudden the Unknown started to come off the wall and started to circle the professor and myself and we were transported into the dimension of the Unknown. The professor was able to escape and I was transported to another dimension and I lived there for two years until I discovered The Ruins of Alph and found the Unknown again. Somehow they knew I didn't belong there and that when they teleported me if front of Ash, Misty, May, and Dawn." I told everyone as they stared at me.

"So you were not lost you were in a different dimension all this time." said Lance. I nodded. "Anyway, I think were about to battle were we not, father?" I asked Lance. "Oh, yes let us continue." Lance said.

**To be continued.**

**End of Chapter 7 Part II**


	14. Chapter 7 Part 3 Round 1

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter 7 Part III-The Battle Begins! (Dragonite vs. Dragonite) **

"Anyway, I think were about to battle were we not, father?" I asked Lance. "Oh, yes let us continue." Lance said. "Battle Begin!" said Ash.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rage!" I yell. "Dragonite counter with your Dragon Rage!" said Lance. Both Dragonites fired a fiery ball of light at one another and they collided in the middle and exploded. "Dragonite hurry and fly in the smoke." I said. My Dragonite flies into the smoke and lands on the ground. "Huh a sneak attack…very clever but not clever enough. Dragonite use Gust to blow the smoke away." said Lance.

Lance's Dragonite starts to flap its wings and the smoke starts to blow away. "Darn it. Dragonite this is going to be our only chance we have so use Hyper Beam." I yell. Dragonite nods and charges to fire a hyper beam. "FIRE!" I yell. Dragonite fires the hyper beam and it hits Lance's Dragonite.

"Now get close and use Seismic Toss before dad's Dragonite recovers from the hyper beam." I said. Dragonite flies close to Lance's Dragonite and grabs it and it flies up and starts to circle around and finally drops and makes Lance's Dragonite hit the ground. "Ah, Dragonite are you okay." said Lance. "Dragonite…." it says but falls to the ground.

"Lance's Dragonite is unable to battle Michael wins the first match." said Ash. "Huh, I guess you did raise the Dratini I gave you very well son." said Lance "But now it time to gets serious Lets go Aerodactyl." said Lance. "Dragonite return." I called Dragonite back "Go Lucario. Heh, you read my mind dad." "Battle Begin!" said Ash.

**_End of Chapter 7 Part III_**

**_To Be Continued…_**


	15. Chapter 7 Part 4 Round 2

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter 7 Part IV- Lucario vs. ****Aerodactyl**

"Lance's Dragonite is unable to battle Michael wins the first match." said Ash. "Huh, I guess you did raise the Dratini I gave you very well son." said Lance "But now it time to gets serious Lets go Aerodactyl." said Lance. "Dragonite return." I called Dragonite back "Heh, you read my mind dad. Go Lucario" "Battle Begin!" said Ash. "Lucario Aura Sphere." I said.

Lucario fired a blue sphere at Aerodactyl and Aerodactyl dodged the sphere. "Aerodactyl Sky Attack!" said Lance. Aerodactyl started to turn blue and dived at Lucario. "Lucario wait for the lasts second and use bone rush." I said. Lucario nodded and got ready. We waited and at the last second Lucario dodged and a blue bone appeared and Lucario hit Aerodactyl at the last second.

"Yea nice hit Lucario." I said with a smile on my face. "Aerodactyl can you continue." said Lance. Aerodactyl looked at Lance and nodded. "Good let's use our most powerful move." said lance. "You're going to use Hyper Beam aren't you." I said "You know if it misses I have an open to finish this battle and you'll be down two pokémon." Lance nodded and said "I know but if we do hit Lucario it won't survive it. "Aerodactyl get ready and fire your Hyper Beam." Lance said. "Lucario use ExtremeSpeed to dodge then when it misses hit Aerodactyl with Aura Sphere at closes range." I said.

Aerodactyl fired Hyper Beam and Lucario ran to the side using ExtremeSpeed to dodge but the Hyper Beam suddenly turned and hit Lucario. "What happened…I dodged the attack so how did it hit Lucario anyway." I said shocked. "Take a closer look at Aerodactyl." said Lance.

I looked at Aerodactyl and its eyes were glowing blue. "Physic…Aerodactyl used Physic on the hyper beam like I did." I said "Heh, very clever but not clever enough." From the smoke Lucario appeared unscratched and had an Aura Sphere ready. "But How?" said Lance shocked.

"Heh its Lucario special ability called Protection Life." I said with a smile on my face "Now Lucario get close to Aerodactyl while it's recovering and use Close Range Aura Sphere!" I yelled. Lucario rushed forward and jumped in front of Aerodactyl and fired the Aura Sphere and Aerodactyl fell to the ground.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle Michael wins the second round." said Ash. "Well that's two down." I said "Now Lucario return." Lucario returned to its pokeball and Lance called back Aerodactyl. "Dad if you want to stop for a while to take a breather that's fine with me." I said to Lance. "All right Ash we're taking a 5 minute break." said Lance. "Okay." said Ash.

**To Be Continued…**

**End of Chapter 7 Part ****IIII**


	16. Chapter 7 Part 5 The Truth

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-An Ash and Misty Fanfiction**_

**Chapter 7 ****Part V-The Telling Of Truth**

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle Michael wins the second round." said Ash. "Well that's two down." I said "Now Lucario return." Lucario returned to its pokeball and Lance called back Aerodactyl. "Dad if you want to stop for a while to take a breather that's fine with me." I said to Lance. "All right Ash we're taking a 5 minute break." said Lance. "Okay." said Ash.

Lance and I walked over to the stands and sat down. "Son…You've grown stronger." said Lance. "Well when your dad is The Pokémon League Champion I had to become stronger." I told him. "There is one thing I don't get." said Lance. "What's that?" I asked.

"How did you get all of these legendary pokémon…First Mew then Mewtwo and The Three Regis and all the others we seen?" asked Lance with a serious look on his face. "Tch….figured you asked." I said rolling my eyes "Easy I found and caught them in battles." "That's not possible though." said Ash.

"Yea well I just made it possible" I said glaring at Ash "Look just because you couldn't catch them doesn't mean I couldn't either." "But to travel and catch just legendry pokémon that's not right." said Ash "Just because they are incredible and powerful doesn't mean you need to go and have them all."

"He's right son." said Lance. "Yea well you don't know what I've been through okay." I said kind of yelling it.

**-Flash Back-**

_"Professor Hale, Are these the Unknown that your studying?" I asked Professor Hale. "Yes, Michael I've been studying the Unknown for a long time." said Professor Hale. _

_As the Professor and I walk around I find a strange square piece on the ground. "Professor I think I found something." I called to the professor. "Hmm….let me take a look Michael." said the Professor. _

_The Professor took the piece from my hand and studied it in the light. "Odd…I've never seen anything like this before." said the Professor. I take a look over the Professor's shoulder. "It looks like the letter of….That's it Professor." I said. I rush back to the wall and study it closely. "I knew it...Professor take a look at this." I said._

_ Professor Hale comes over to the wall. "Why it's the same as the piece." said the Professor. "Exactly, It's the Unknown." I said. Then the piece in the Professors hand began to glow and the wall did as well. "W-what's happening?" the Professor said shocked. Suddenly The Unknown started to appear and made a portal that carried me and the Professor into the Universe of the Unknown. _

**-End of Flash Back-**

"And after that…what I said happened." I said shaking. Everyone around me grew silent. Lance was the one to speak first. "Well it's in the past and you here now with family and friends." Lance said with a smile. "Yea, Michael You have us now." said May. Ash, Dawn, and Misty nodded. "Thanks guys." I said with a smile on my face. "Oh we almost forgot our battle." said Lance. "Oh your right." I said. "Well let's get going." said Lance.

**End of Chapter 7 Part V**


	17. Chapter 7 Part VI- Round Three

**_The Wedding of Cerulean City-A Pokémon Ash and Misty FanFiction_**

**Chapter 7 Part VI- Round Three and a surprise for Michael (Charizard vs. Charizard)**

-**End of Flash Back-**

"And after that…what I said happened." I said shaking. Everyone around me grew silent. Lance was the one to speak first. "Well it's in the past and you here now with family and friends." Lance said with a smile. "Yea, Michael You have us now." said May. Ash, Dawn, and Misty nodded.

"Thanks guys." I said with a smile on my face. "Oh we almost forgot our battle." said Lance. "Oh your right." I said. "Well let's get going." said Lance.

Lance and I walked back to the battle field. "Round three will now begin." said Ash. "Trainers chose your pokémon." Lance threw a pokéball. "Let's go Charizard." Lance said.

I threw a pokéball. "Go Charizard." I said. Both pokémon looked at each other and growled. Ash threw his flags up. "Battle begin!" he yelled. "Charizard use Flamethrower." said Lance. "Charizard fly up and then spin while using Fire Spin." I said.

Lance's Charizard fires a flamethrower and my Charizard flies up and starts to spin and flew at Lance's Charizard and fired a Fire Spin. It hits Lances Charizard but it smiles. "Hey why is Lance's Charizard smiling?" asked May. "Because May even though Charizard is not effected by fire attacks Lances Charizard has a special ability." said Ash. "It can use its opponents fire and sent it right back 3x more powerful."

Lances Charizard started to breath in the flames and shot it right back to my Charizard. "Charizard look out!" I yelled but was too late because the fire hit my Charizard and it fell to the ground. "Charizard can you continue?" I asked. My Charizard looks at me and smiles. It gets up and fires a flame out of its mouth but I knew better.

I pulled out a white hand towel and threw it into the battle field "Michael throws the white towel." Ash said as he raised his red flag. "Lance wins the third round." Ash said pointing to Lance. "What!?" everyone looked at me shocked. "Why?" I smiled. "I knew Charizard could fight on but if he took one more hit he would have been out for awhile. So I give this round to Lance." I said as I returned Charizard.

Lance clapped his hands. "Excellent Michael, I knew you would make the right choice." he said as he walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "That's why I give you the battle I forfeit." Everyone looked at Lance. I looked up at him surprised. "What why?" I asked. Lance smiled and said. "Son when a trainer knows when to stop a battle because his pokémon is injured and the trainer knows it then that is what makes him a champion. So I give you the title of Champion of the Elite 4." I smiled and hugged Lance. "Thanks Dad." I said smiling. "Now let's get prepared for your weddings I have a new daughter in-law that I want to join the family." Lance said with a smile.

**End of Chapter 7**


	18. Chapter 8 Part I- The First wedding

**_The Wedding of Cerulean City-A Pokémon Ash and Misty FanFiction_**

**Chapter 8 Part I- The wedding gets interrupted (Ash & Misty wedding)**

"That's why I give you the battle I forfeit." Everyone looked at Lance. I looked up at him surprised. "What why?" I asked. Lance smiled and said. "Son when a trainer knows when to stop a battle because his pokémon is injured and the trainer knows it then that is what makes him a champion. So I give you the title of Champion of the Elite 4." I smiled and hugged Lance. "Thanks Dad." I said smiling. "Now let's get prepared for your weddings I have a new daughter in-law that I want to join the family." Lance said with a smile.

**-3 months later-**

Ash was standing with me on Professors Oaks Ranch and wearing a Tuxedo. "Here Comes the Bride" starts to play and Aaron is walking Misty down the isle and Ash smiles when Misty stands next to him and both look at me. "Please sit." I said.

Everyone sat and was quiet. "We are gathered here today to join Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. Who here gives these two to be wed?" I said looking at the crowd. Delia stands. "I, Delia Ketchum, give my son to marry Misty Waterflower." She said smiling and crying.

Daisy, Lily, and Violet stand up. "We, Daisy, Lily, and Violet Waterflower, give our sister to marry Ash Ketchum." They said in harmony smiling and crying as well. "Alright now if there is anyone who doesn't think these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." I said. "I object!" Someone said.

Everyone turned and was shocked. "B-Bianca!?" said Ash. "Misty Waterflower, I will not let you take Ash without a fight so I challenge you to a battle right here and now." Bianca said. Misty smiled. "Alright I accept your challenge." Misty said. "I'll be the referee for this battle." I said.

**-5 Minutes later-**

"The battle between Misty and Bianca will now begin! This will be a one-on-one battle when either pokémon is unable to continue the winner will be decided! Trainers choose your pokémon!" I said raising my arms. "Let's go Latios!" said Bianca.

Latios appeared and was ready for battle. Misty smiles. "Let's go Gyarados!" Gyarados appeared and gave a roar. "Let the Battle Begin!" I said. "Gyarados use Dragon Rare!" Misty said. "Latios use Dragon dance to dodge it." Bianca said. Gyarados fired a fiery ball of light and Latios spins to the side. "Gyarados Spin at Latios and then use Draco Metor!" said Misty. Gyarados dived at Latios while spinning and fired a Metor Shape fire ball at Latios and Latios couldn't dodge it. "Latios!" Bianca yelled as Latios got hit. "La…ti…os" it said as it fell to the ground and fainted.

"Latios is unable to battle Misty wins the battle!" I said waving an arm at Misty. "I guess it wasn't meant to be…" said Bianca. She turns and starts to walk away but I call out to her. "Hey Bianca, May needs a Maid of Honor and she wants you to be it." I said smiling. Bianca turns and smiles. So after getting everything right I stand looking at Misty and Ash. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ash kisses Misty and everyone cheers. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum." I said smiling.

**End of Chapter 8 Part I**


	19. Chapter 8 Part II- The second wedding

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-A Pokémon Ash and Misty FanFiction**_

**Chapter 8 Part II- Aaron's and Delia's Wedding**

"Latios is unable to battle Misty wins the battle!" I said waving an arm at Misty. "I guess it wasn't meant to be…" said Bianca. She turns and starts to walk away but I call out to her. "Hey Bianca, May needs a Maid of Honor and she wants you to be it." I said smiling. Bianca turns and smiles.

So after getting everything right I stand looking at Misty and Ash. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ash kisses Misty and everyone cheers. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum." I said smiling. "Now are Delia and Aaron ready to be re-married." I said looking at them. "Yes we are." Aaron and Delia said together. "Okay then lets set this up again people." I said ready to re-marry Delia and Aaron.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

Aaron was standing with me wearing a Tuxedo. "Here Comes the Bride" starts to play and Ash is walking Delia down the isle and Aaron smiles when Delia stands next to him and both look at me. "Please sit." I said. Everyone sat and was quiet. "We are gathered here today to rejoin Aaron and Delia Ketchum. Who here gives these two to be wed?" I said looking at the crowd.

Ash stands. "I, Ash Ketchum, give my mom to re-marry Aaron Ketchum and I give my dad to re-marry Delia Ketchum." he said smiling. "Alright now if there is anyone who doesn't think these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." I said. No one spoke. "Then the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the Bride." I said waving my hands out.

Aaron kissed Delia on the lips. "I present to you the re-married Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum." I said clapping. Everyone stood and clapped. I sigh and look at May and she looks back at me. "May are you ready?" I ask her as I sat next to her. "Yes, Michael I am." May said smiling. "Alright then let's get this one ready." I said smiling and going to change.

**End of Chapter 8 Part II**


	20. Chapter 8 Part III - The Final Wedding

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-A Pokémon Ash and Misty FanFiction**_

**Chapter 8 Part III- The Final Wedding and A Surprise for Everyone**

"I present to you the re-married Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum." I said clapping. Everyone stood and clapped. I sigh and look at May and she looks back at me. "May are you ready?" I ask her as I sat next to her. "Yes, Michael I am." May said smiling. "Alright then let's get this one ready." I said smiling and going to change. As I went to change everyone was getting ready for the final wedding.

**-5 Minutes later-**

I was standing with Professor Oak and wearing a Tuxedo. "Here Comes the Bride" starts to play and Norman is walking May down the isle and I smile when May stands next to me and we look at Oak. "Please sit." Professor Oak said. Everyone sat and was quiet. "We are gathered here today to join Michael Fusion and May Emerald. Who here gives these two to be wed?" Professor Oak said looking at the crowd.

Lance stands. "I, Lance Fusion, give my son to marry May Emerald." Lance said smiling. Norman stood up. "I, Norman Emerald, give my daughter to marry Michael Fusion." Norman said smiling. "Alright now if there is anyone who doesn't think these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Professor Oak said. Nobody spoke. "Then the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the Bride." Professor said smiling.

I turned and kissed May on the lips and everyone clapped and smiled. "Now that the weddings are done…Let's get the party started!" I yelled and everyone cheered. Everyone was enjoying the party and it was the father/daughter dance and everyone was dancing with ether their father, mother, or sister well everyone except me. I watched as May and Norman smiling and danced and then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw it was Lance. "Oh hey dad…" I said looking back to May. "Son you made a good choice with your life and I'm so proud of you." Lance said while sitting down next to me. I nod and smile abit. "Well…I guess I should be going I know that you'll make the right choices in your life with May son…" Lance said patting my shoulder and standing up. I smiled and stood up and gave Lance a hug. "Thanks dad." I said.

Lance smiled and turned and left. I knew that my dad meant what he said and I was happy with it. I walk over the microphone and tap it. "Attention everyone may I have your attention please." I said into the microphone. Everyone was quiet and turned to me. "I like to thank everyone that was kind to me and everything and to show my gratitude…I am going to give Gym Leaders and battle frontiers a brand new gym/frontier Make-Over and they will be allowed to ask me for one favor and I will personal fill it out in the best way I can!" I said smiling. "Also PalletTown will be known for its brand new Pokémon Gym That is run by…ASH KETCHUM!" Everyone was shocked and then everyone cheered and congratulated Ash. I stepped down from the stage and May ran over to me and smiled. "Come on lets go home." I said smiling and led May away from the party after we said good-bye.

**End of Chapter 8**


	21. Chapter 9- The Journey starts again

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-A Pokémon Ash and Misty FanFiction**_

**Chapter 9- The Journey Starts with a Question**

I walk over the microphone and tap it. "Attention everyone may I have your attention please." I said into the microphone. Everyone was quiet and turned to me. "I like to thank everyone that was kind to me and everything and to show my gratitude…I am going to give Gym Leaders and battle frontiers a brand new gym/frontier Make-Over and they will be allowed to ask me for one favor and I will personal fill it out in the best way I can!" I said smiling. "Also PalletTown will be known for its brand new Pokémon Gym that is run by…ASH KETCHUM!" Everyone was shocked and then everyone cheered and congratulated Ash. I stepped down from the stage and May ran over to me and smiled. "Come on lets go home." I said smiling and led May away from the party after we said good-bye.

**-2 years later-**

I was pacing back and forth in front of May's hospital door and I hear her screaming in pain. Then after awhile Nurse Joy walks out of the room and has a smile and I walk over to her. "How is she Nurse Joy?" I ask. "She's just fine you can go see her if you like." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

I nod and thank Nurse Joy and walk into Mays room and see May holding a pink blanket. May sees me and she gives me a look. "May is something wrong dear?" I ask confused of the look. "I'm mad at you that's what is wrong." May said pouting. "Why are you mad at me?" I asked with a smile. "Cause that was the worst pain I've been through." May said glaring at me.

I couldn't help but smile and hug May. "Oh you know you love me still." I said smiling. May sighs and nods. "So what are we going to name our new baby girl?" May asked me. "Mmmm…how about Hope Fusion." I said smiling. "Hope…I love it. Our little Hope." May said cuddling Hope.

**-10 years Later-**

I was hurrying trying to gather everything that Hope would need. "May, Hope we need to hurry we promised Ash and Misty that we see off Ashley and Hope together for their journey." I said calling from outside. "We're coming hold your Rapidash." May said. May and Hope came out of the house and they got into the basket with the balloon holding it. I got on Dragonite and told it to head to Ash's place.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

"Hey Ash, Misty we're here!" I called as we landed and got everything out of the basket. Ash, Misty, and Ashley came out and greeted us. "Uncle Michael, Uncle Michael guess what I got from Papa." Ashley said.

**-End of Chapter 9-**


	22. Chapter 10 Chapter 10- It Begins Again

_**The Wedding of Cerulean City-A Pokémon FanFiction**_

**Chapter 10- How it began for all of us and how it will begin again**

I was hurrying trying to gather everything that Hope would need. "May, Hope we need to hurry we promised Ash and Misty that we see off Ashley and Hope together for their journey." I said calling from outside. "We're coming hold your Rapidash." May said. May and Hope came out of the house and they got into the basket with the balloon holding it. I got on Dragonite and told it to head to Ash's place.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

"Hey Ash, Misty we're here!" I called as we landed and got everything out of the basket. Ash, Misty, and Ashley came out and greeted us. "Uncle Michael, Uncle Michael guess what I got from Daddy." Ashley said. I smile and squat down. "What did Daddy get for you?" I asked smiling. Ashley was about to tell me when a Pikachu hopped up onto her shoulder and smiled. "Daddy gave me a Pikachu." Ashley said laughing.

I looked at Ash and gave him a smile. "Well that is a good gift." I said smiling. Ashley's Pikachu started to run and Ashley started to chase it and caught it and laughed with it. "Hey Ashley can you come here for a minute I want to ask something." I said and Ashley came over. "What is it Uncle Michael?" Ashley asked. "Well I want to ask you and Hope what your going to do on your pokémon journey." I said smiling.

Ashley and Hope thought for a minute. "Well I want to be a Pokémon Trainer so I'm going to challenge Gyms." Ashley said. "Alright then I'll give you this." I said as I handed a badge holder to Ashley. "I want to be a Pokémon Trainer too but I also want to be a Pokémon Coordinator so I'm going to challenge Gyms and enter Pokémon Contest." Hope said smiling. "Alright then I'll give you these." I said as I gave Hope a Badge Holder and a Ribbon Holder. "Ashley, Hope its time girls." Misty said looking at her watch.

**-10 minutes later-**

Me, Ash, May, and Misty were waving good-bye to Ashley and Hope. "Remember you two we love you and you should love your Pokémon!" Ash yelled while waving. "Also Remember That no matter where you go you will always make new friends and meet new pokémon!" I yelled smiling.

Ashley and Hope stopped at the top of a hill and waved one more time and then turned and left to start their journey. Ash, Misty, May, and I were all smiling. Then I said something that caught everyone's attention. "How it began for all of us and how it will begin again for them." I said looking proud and May resting her head against my shoulder smiling. "Yea." Ash said as Misty stood beside him smiling.

For now we knew that Ashley and Hope will always have their families and their pokémon to love and hold and to protect forever. We smiled and the wind gently blew from behind and our hair moved with the wind. We knew we made a good choice and knew that they would stay and make friends for a long time to come.

**The End**


End file.
